So Happy and Nervious
by xXNiftyNinjaXx
Summary: Read the story in Sasuke's point-of-view. NARUTO IS A SNEAKY LITTLE DEVIL... see what happens THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THE WAY... It is shorter... but *sigh* you will just have to read.


[He is my best friend. What do I do? I'm scared he might reject me, and push me away. I value our friendship above everything, including life]  
"Hey, Sasuke! What's going on? You look more depressed than usual." Naruto said, the bell had rung for school to get out.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired is all." I said, I wanted to tell him, I really did. I kept walking, trying to convince him, and myself, that I was fine.  
"You lie horribly, Sasu." he said, grinning and stopping infront of me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled a little."I know, but I'm alright. I hope you never know how I feel, But I'm fine." I think I may have said to much. I walked around him and he just keeps walking by my side. He lives close to me, I think he lives one or two houses away actually, but I have never been to his house, though he has invited me many times over. I always have an excuse, like I need to study or I need to train. When I tell him no, the expression on his face hurts me. When I was at the gate to my family's compound, he did it again.  
"Oooh Sasuke... could you come over tomorrow?" He had a hopeful look on his face as always. I was about to say no when he continued.  
:It's my birthday tomorrow and what I want most of all is for you to be there with me." He smiled a little and he was blushing,I think. "Oh, um," I began. He frowned and his eyes lost some of its cheerful glow.  
"Hn,I guess. Since it is your birthday. Hat do you want this year?" I asked, he looked up and smiled,"just bring pajamas and be there!" He hugged me and ran off down the street, Leaving me paralized next to my fence. --Why is it that when I look into his eyes, I freeze up.-- I opened the gate and walked into my house.  
I moped around for a while, wondering why I am so attracted to an idiot. I went to my room and threw myself on my bed, arms and legs spread out in the air. I pulled out my favorite book and started reading it. The book was about a boy who struggles trough his teen years because he has a crush on his best friend. I stopped reading, Because I got thirsty, so I went into the kitchen and got down my favoried cup. Naruto had gotten it for me one of the times I was sick in the hospitle.  
I got my usual tea out of the fridge and brought my drink to my room. I tried to read again, but I couldn't get back into my book "aww... I need to take a shower." I said to myself, I couldn't smell the gell in my hair anymore. I got up and walked into my big bathroom.  
I didn't really feel like standing, so I was gonna take a bath. --It would be a lot nice if NARUTO was sitting , ready in the tub...But people just don't get what they want....what a pitty-- So I got out my bubbles and got the water hot. I stripped myself of all clothing. I heared a shuffle from outside of my open window and got a glimps of blonde hair. "Ino," I said firmly," Get away from me. Your restraining order says atleast 100 yards away so LEAVE!!!" I turned around and bent over to put the bubbles in the tub and I heard a giggle, I then realized it was not a female giggling. It was the giggle of my best friend, Naruto.  
I froze! Naruto was outside my window and he could see me, Naked,and as vulnerable as ever. How could this be happening. Iquickly grabbed a towel and covered my lower areas.  
"Aww... you caught me." He said, getting up from the ground under the window. My face was sooo red. "How long were you... how long have you been doing this?" I studdered, walking slowly, with my head down, toward the window. He opened the window more and climbed in. "Umm... ever scence I found out where you lived." he shrugged, smirking.  
I was sooo embarrassed, I didn't know how to react, and I wanted to keep my cool. "so what are you saying? Do you spy on everyone?" I looked at the tub and it was pretty full, the bubbles were really big. I turned off the water, but I made sure to still face Naruto.  
"No No... I only spy on what I like. No one else in Konoha, or anywhere else for that matter, is as appealing as you. So.. to answer your question... hehe.... you are the only one I spy on." he said, moving closer, slowly.  
This is waht i wanted right? But... then how come I wasn't enjoying this. My stomach was hurting beyond belief... I might just\  
I PUKED ON THE FLOOR INFONT OF MY FEET!!! Then I fell to my knees and puked again. "Sasu!!! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He got behind me and held me. He began humming a song trying to sooth the pain away. How could he stand to be there at that moment? Normall best friends wouldn't beable to stand seeing predigested food all over the floor, or watch it come from yourmouth. No, Naruto ws a special kind of best friend.  
I hurt for a few more seconds and then the pain subsided. Normally when I was sick, I had to care for myself, nut now that Naruto was there, he was taking care of me. "Thanks." was all I could manage to say. I was still leaning over my puke, trying to catch my breath. "Anytime, Sasu." he said, rubbing my back, if was completly and totally relaxing. Then I came to my scences and realized that the only thing I had on was a towel and a little bit of puke on my face. " I really wasted a lot of water. I can't take a bath now, my face looks disgusting." I tried getting up, but my legs were all wobbley. He got up and offered me a hand. " Sit on the edge of the tub. I am going to clean your face off so you can do as you planned." Naruto walked over to the rag rack I had in the corner of my bathroom. He came back with an orange rag and a blue rag. He threw the orange one in the tub, and dipped the blue one in the water. " Hold still." he said, touching My face with his free hand. He put the wet rag to my mouth, wiping gently, cleaning off all traces of vomit.  
" you get in the water and I'm going to clean this... stuff up off the floor," he patted my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. After he was out, I quickly took off my towel, hopped into the tub and tried to relax. My head was spinning with thoughts.-- "I only spy on what I like", Does he like me?, What the hell?, Is this a dream...?-- I pinched my self. sSure enough, it's not a dream.  
He comes walking in with a mop and bucket, full of soapy water, and begins to clan up my mess.  
"how could you stand to sit there and hold me?" I asked, Picking up the soap bar that smelled like strawberries. "because, I care about you so much! I'm sure you would do the samething for me." He was finished with the mess and put the bucket and mop outside the door. He then walked up to the tub, pulled off his jacket and sat on the edge.  
"What are you doing?"I asked, bar of soap is inthe orange rag, in my hand.  
"Helping out." he grabbed the rag, soap falling out and landing in my lap, under water. He held the soapy rag in his right hand," May I wash your back?" he asked, I thought this was out of the ordinary. He doesn't do this, maybe it was because I was not feeling well. "Um... sure. Aren't you uncomfterble?" I put my face on his leg, without thinking.  
"No. I don't think you could make me uncomfterble." Naruto dipped the rag in the water and put his other hand on my cheek," Do you know why?" he smiled cheerfully and winked. I just stared up into his beautiful blue eyes, hypnotized in an ocean that could see inside my soul. "tell me. I said, my heart was pounding like a bass drum.  
He got down and sat on the floor still looking at me and still holding my cheek. "Because, I love you. And I think you love me too."  
My heart stopped. -- He loves me.-- A tear came to my eye, he noticed this. "Sasuke Uchiha, I love you with all of my heart, and I will do anything for you. I have been shut down by you so many times, but still that doesn't affect my feelings for you." -- He is spilling his heart out to me. Only a few hours ago was I grieving over something that I would never EVER have. Now realize that with pacients and if you TRUELY want something, it WILL come to you. More than likely in a way that you would least expect it-  
When he was saying these things, my heart was flipping around and I began bawling. "Don't cry Sasu. Please... You're gonna make me cry." he wiped some tears from my face, still smileing alittle.  
"Now I need to tell you something." I said, trying to be brave like he is and always will be to me. " The very first day I saw you, when I was sitting on the dock. That was the moment I fell in love with you. I know that was a long time ago and all, but really ... I have loved you almost all of my life." he started crying a little and my hand acted of its own acord and rose from the water, moved slowly towards his cheek. "Naruto Uzamaki, I love you too." I pulled him close enough to tasted," I want to kiss you but ... I don't know how." I went for it anyhow. His lips tasted like bubble gum, they were soft and warm. He kissed me back, turning his head a little, he opened his mouth.  
My other hand decided to come up as well, weaving through his messy blonde hair, pulling alittle. His hands were all tangled in my messed up hair, he was messing with my neck.  
I pulled away, " I really need to get out of this tub. Hurry up and wash me so I can get out." He smirked and did as I told. ------I could be wrong, but that moment was the happiest moment of my life

THE NEXT STORY IS DIFFERENT!!!!!----- [You will have to read the second chapter!!! It continues this story ofcourse!] 


End file.
